


Щукин сын

by dull_accountant



Category: Rock Music RPF, The Beatles
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dull_accountant/pseuds/dull_accountant
Summary: биография Битлз от лица Леннона (а точнее, пиумафия Бутлз от спеца Хреннона)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под вдохновением от книжки Леннона "John Lennon: In His Own Write". Наличествует черный юмор и расистские шутки.

Жил да был в деревушке Лиддипуле парняга по имени Уинстон Хреннон, и нарекли так бедолагу в честь нашего старого доброго толстяка Херчилля, боже сохрани его. Рос он у своей тети Мимо, которая любила его, щукиного сынка, и никогда не давала ему в карман больше десяти фиглингов; Уинни, приговаривала она, ты совсем не ценишь денег. 

Так что Уинстону, бродяге, ничего не оставалось, кроме как воровать из магазинчиков меденцы и шугареты и забесплатно кататься на трамвайной колбасе, чтобы показать всем, какой он крутой шпанат, хотя страшно ему было до мокрых штанишек.  
Когда Уинни отправился в школу Говдейл, там он только и делал, что чесал кулаки об мордасы других мальчушек, потому что он любил показать всем, где злаки зимуют.  
А еще он убожал концерты Армии Опасения, своего дядю Морджа, кино, рисовать неприличные картюнки и стягивать с девчонок хрусики, издеваться над мучителями да глазеть на глазютчиков-лилипутов, потому что они маленькие и забавные. Вот такая была скотина этот Уинстон, во всем Лиддипуле другого такого не сыскать.  
Еще он любил свою губную понарошку!  
Когда он поступил в старшую шкоалу, которая прозывалась Кумарри-бульк, быстро скумекал: всем мордасы не начистишь, так что, раз он не мог стать свинее всех, он решил схитрить и стать грубче всех. Посему он взял молоток, гвоздей, пару задрипанных гитар, несколько друганов, старальную дроску и сколотил себе скуффл-гриппу. (Это вроде обыкновенной гриппы, только тебе не нужно ничего особого умыть. Только не запямятуй, натяни узкие штанцы, пурень!)  
Уинстон теперь был грубче всех: горлынил, пил, бил бутылки, путался с девствицами (и не слишком!), бабахал их и отказывался набираться уму-разнуму.  
  
Однажды трещали парни и Уинни с ними на фестивуле в Вульвоне, грумко, аж старальная дроска переломилась надвое, а после к ним подошла махонькая такая девчушка, пропищала, зовут ее Полли МакАртрей, лихо отобрала одну защипанную гитуру и сбацала такой забубенный номер, что Уинни чуть не опух от удувления, слушал внимательно, хотя и был порядочно ужрат.  
У девчушки были длинные реснючки, и моргалки как у курувы, и была она такая аккуратная, сладенькая и хорошенькая.  
Ну Уинни-то взял и запал, вот лопух-то.  
Позвал ее к себе в гриппу, хоть она и была малявка и девчонка, и с тех пор все и закрутилось.  
Потом она совсем села Уинни на шую, и даже притащила в гриппу свою бровястую страшненькую подружку, еще мельче ее самой!  
Тут уж, понимаете ли, стало совсем не до скуффла.  
  
Они все трещали и трещали, а тетя Муму все втолковывала племяннику: Уинни, гитура – это хорошо, но денег ты на ней не заработаешь.  
И расстраивалась, бедная старушенция. А еще тут шумливого Уинстона из Кумарри-булька и выкатили. Совсем плохи дела.  
Стал Уинстон совсем дурак-дураком, пошел в захудожественный кулледж, стал там болты пинать и в потолок поплевывать.  
Там он встретил свою будущую жену – Слюнтию (потому что он на нее все слюни пускал), такую задавалу и чистюлю, что любо-дорого, даже тете Муми она приглянулась. Только Уинни, конечно, в шруфтах он так ничего и не скумекал.  
  
Папочка Полли долго не отпускал свою примерную дочурку со злым злогодяем Уинстоном в Шутландию, на гавстроли, но потом все-таки отпустил, они поехали, ту-туууу, а шутландцы знать их не захотели.  
А потом у Уинстона умерла мамонька. Как, вы не знали, что она у него была? Ну как же так, у всех есть одна, хоть какая, а у него она была – первый класс, ее сбил на машине полюсмен и даже не замедлился, грязный ублюдок. У всех есть одна, пока вдруг не станет.  
А отец у него тоже был – он был мыряк.  
  
... ну ребятки не отчаялись тогда, шутландцы те еще скоты, поехали в Бабсбург и там трещали день-деньской, глотали таблетки, чтобы не соснуть ненароком, а свиньи-нацисты стучали копытами по полу и хотели еще грубче.  
Там еще было много шелух, они вертели подолами, и еще была Устрид, она ходила с фотоаппарутом и еще кормила их бутербродами с колбасой, а Хордж Джаррисон (та страшненькая подружка) возьми да и скажи: "А я думал, нямцы не едят бутеры!" Вот умора.  
А потом нацисты поодиночку сплавили их обратно, потому что Уинни и его гриппа расшибли им все сцены, где можно было выступлять.  
С тух пор их гриппу (они назвали ее Бутлз, а все потому, что в огненном пироге им явился человечек и велел назуваться именно так!) все на свете любили-обожали, кроме тети Мимо, они даже нашли себе менеджура, Бруйана Пипштайна, поехали в Лангден и записали там плоскодонку, и все вокруг просто свухнулись.  
"Бутлз – знаменитости из Лиддипуля", "Бутлз – четверо (их стало четверо, вместе с Ранго Старком, который взял на себя бабуины) талантливых деревенщины!" "Бутлз – на вершинах чуртов".  
Конечно, для этого пурням пришлось сменить узкие штанцы на приличные костюмчики, не велика тетеря.  
Не вру, все вокруг и впрямь свихнулись, стали гоняться за их гриппой, а те только и знали, что убегать. Такого чувак в огненном пироге не обещал.  
Королева пришла на их концерт, сказала, молодцы ребятки, моя сестра принцесса Маргарина от вас без ума. Милая девчушка, эта королева.  
После того, как Бутлз скатались в Армерику, можно было загнать даже ношеные труселя Уинни по хорошей цене, вот так.  
  
Дальше скучновато рассказывать, Бутлз выпускали альбомчики, бабахали девчушечек, гребли денежки лопаткой, а еще больше денежек гребли все вокруг.  
Еще Уинни стал принимать специальный сахарочек, и остальные тоже, и еще стали стоять на голове, потому, это так в Индии придумали.  
Дальше они рассорились, из-за бубла, а еще потому, что надоели друг-другу до чертиков, Полли была очень хитрая и жадная девочка, и потом, сколько же можно трещать?  
Уинстон нашел себе симпатичную обезьянку и стал жить с нею душа в душу, и он стал выступать за мыр во всем мыре. Полли тоже нашел себе славную девочку, а Хорджа Джаррисона ничто больше не волновало. Один только Румбо Сторм расстроился, потому что он был добрый малый.  
  
Уинстон тоже стал добрый, его жуна родила ему сынишку, он нянчился с ним и писал плоскодонки со своей обезьянкой, стал совсем безобидный и уже почти старый.  
Но тут в переулке к нему подкрылся злобный пурень по фамилии Чупмен и застрелил его, потому что очень сильно любил, его все любили, щукиного сына.  
А окровавленные очки Хреннона поместили в музей, всем на удивление: долго никто не знал, что эти очки ему вообще нужны.


End file.
